


Teen Wolf The Magus Chronicles - Dog Day Afternoon

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, It's Stiles fault really, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's just woken up and stretched his tail and paws out while giving a puppy like yawn from his muzzle.....<br/>Wait something isn't right with that summation, he doesn't have a tail and paws and a muzzle normally.</p>
<p>Derek groans, it's going to be one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf The Magus Chronicles - Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> [AN]  
> Sorry I have been quiet for a while, been hit with writers block and life...
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

 

**Teen Wolf – The Magus Chronicles**

**Dog Day Afternoons**

Derek yawned and let out a yowl from his muzzle as his tongue slid out and he stretched himself and slowly woke up, straining he pushed his paws forward and his tail went straight as he stretched again.

Something wasn't right, Derek re-catalogued the feelings that he just had, paws not hands, muzzle not mouth, a tail, these were things that he didn't have. Well not all the time. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the site of a long black muzzle instead of his nose and a pair of paws.

Trying to see what was going on Derek tried to sit up and failed miserably. He growled in frustration and with a bit of shuffling he managed to turn so he could see his lower half and saw that it too was that of a wolf. Derek gave a wolfish sigh which sounded more like a whine; it was going to be one of those days.

Taking his new form into account he rolled onto his belly and then pulled his back legs under himself, and then raised himself into a sitting position. The new height gave him perspective on what was happening. Damion his mate was still asleep and looked like a wolf as well, though it was black and crimson in colour and he had wings as well. Derek shook his head and whined again, it wasn't just him that was affected.

"Damion!" Derek shouted and although it seemed to come out as a bark it sounded like his mates name to him as well. "Damion! Wake Up" He tried again.

Damion rolled slightly and growled softly. To Derek the growl sounded like a growl and "What, I'm trying to sleep!"

Shaking his head, Derek stood up carefully on the mattress and padded over to his mate and pawed at his shoulder. Damion seemed to try to bat the paw away but his leg wouldn't bend that way, that was when he opened his eyes which were bright red and he took in the situation.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH! What the hell!" Damion exclaimed flailing somewhat as he tried to get his new limbs into working order. He rolled onto his belly and looked at Derek and whined.

"So this wasn't you I take it." Derek said with an exasperated growl.

Damion shook his muzzle. "No definitely not, I think I would have remembered if I decided to turn us into Wolves! If we have been affected by a shape shifting spell then I have counter magic's that could work, we just need to get to them." He sat up carefully and cocked his head to the side as he looked at his mate. "We need to check on the others."

Derek nodded at this and turning jumped of the bed, now that he had felt his body's changes and its new form he was handling moving better than before. He stopped at the full length mirror and looked at his form; he was a large black wolf with blue eyes. He seemed to be in the peak of health so his wolf form was that of a young adult maybe three years, so not his chronological age of twenty three.

There was a thud behind him and he turned and saw that Damion had jumped of the bed as well and he came over to join his mate. Looking at the door Damion said. "We may have a problem here…"

Derek looked over at the door as well and saw that it was closed, and the handle was a hexagonal and not a lever. "Oh great…" He said more to himself.

Damion padded over to a pile of clothes and pulled out a t-shirt. He dragged it back to the door and then standing up and leaning against the door itself he dropped the t-shirt over the door handle where it snagged. Derek gave him and odd look and Damion did the equivalent of a wolf shrug. "We're going to need to use our teeth to open it; I didn't fancy trying to grab metal directly." Derek nodded at that, Damion then shuffled over so that he was over more on the door frame and then grabbed the handle and swung down with it in his mouth and pushed away from the door at the same time. With a click the handle turned and the door opened a crack.

"Nice work MacGyver." Derek told Damion with an amused huff.

Damion shrugged from the floor where the t-shirt covered his head. "It worked didn't it." Damion Sat up and extracted himself from the T-shirt and Derek stuck his claw into the door and pulled it enough to get his snout into it and open it from there.

Damion had gathered the T-shirt again and joined Derek in the hall; it was then that a panicked howl was sounded from the one of the other bedrooms. It was soon joined by others until the whole hall sounded like a Wolf den.

Derek let out his own howl in response to the others and that seemed to calm them from the moment. "Hold on guys, were coming!" He called out to them, as Damion went to the first door to open it, Derek went back and got his own piece of clothing to repeat Damion's trick of opening the bedroom doors. Thankfully this time they would be able to push them in rather than having to pull them open.

Fifteen minutes later and the Pack were assembled in the hallway and Derek took in the transformations. Scott was a young wolf with russet and brown coloured fur, he had gold eyes and his mouth hung slightly open and his tongue lolled out giving him a somewhat playful look. Allison was also russet and brown coloured and about ages with Scott, she too had gold eyes and was sitting nuzzling her mate.

Jackson was brown and blond coloured with steel coloured eyes, he was sitting bolt upright and Archie the owl was perched on his head hooting quizzically, Jackson was giving out rumbles of reassurance to the owl. Lydia was strawberry blond and russet coloured with silver coloured eyes; she portrayed the epitome of calm and collected, and gave of an air that this was almost beneath her notice.

Danny was a large brown wolf; he had amber eyes and gave of an air of calmness. Though he was paying attention to the others he had an east going posture. Stiles was pale cream and black in colouring with amber eyes. He managed to look younger than the others; it had to do with him being on the skinny side and all gangly limbs, large paws and large ears, he seemed like an oversized pup, even down to the excess energy given away by him bouncing on his fore paws, his tail whaping back and forward and the lolling tongue as he panted. Isaac was lying on the ground with his paws covering his snout in barely controlled panic; he was a light brown colour and had gold eyes. He also had the slightly puppyish looks to his form that Stiles had but without the energy, every so often he would let out a whine.

"Ok, we all seem to be affected, hopefully it was just us. We need to work out what happened to us and Damion thinks he can change us back." Derek told them.

Stiles shifted on his paws guiltily, his tail flopped down and his ears went flat back; he tried to not look at Derek, Derek groaned. "What did you do Stiles?" He said in an exasperated growl.

"Umm… I may have something to do with this." Stiles admitted scuffing his front paws on the carpet.

"WHAT?" Derek barked and Stiles looked up and saw that the whole pack was giving him their undivided attention.

"I was reading this spell to give someone a form true to their soul. It seemed like it was really cool, so I tried to cast it, but it didn't work. Well nothing happened and so I went to bed with Danny." Stiles told the others, somehow managing to chew his tongue in worry at the same time.

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed with a whine. "What have you been told about experimenting?"

Stiles ears drooped forward. "Not to experiment unless I've really thought through what may happen."

Damion sighed. "Well that explains it. I'm guessing that the spell interacted with the magical defences we have around the house and that anyone inside was affected by it and the transformation happened overnight." He hypothesised.

"Why am I a wolf as well then?" Lydia asked Damion while shooting daggerous looks at Stiles.

Jackson snorted. "Probably cause you're a predator at heart." He told her.

Lydia gave him a burning looks as well, Damion tried not to smile as he said. "He may have a point Lydia, you have aspects of a predatory nature, being around us and mated to wolves would probably give you a more wolfish outlook." Damion conjectured.

"So how do we reverse it?" Derek asked.

"Well I need to see the spell that Stiles used, it probably has a time limit on it, but if it has interacted with the house wards then that could be broken." Damion said.

Derek nodded. "Fine we get the spell and we get changed back. Stiles where is it?"

Stiles paused for a moment and then his ears flopped down again. "It's in the under lair, I left it on the table last night when I came up stairs."

Derek sighed again and said. "Ok, we get to it and we get changed back."

Scott held up a paw like he was giving it to someone to shake. "Umm before we do that… I haven't been to the toilet yet… I kind of need to go... you know... walkies." He said somewhat embarrassedly.

Jackson looked relieved that someone else had mentioned it. "I kind of need to go as well."

Isaac looked up and nodded. "Me too."

Damion gave them a look. "Well you're not going in here."

Derek closed his eyes and pawed at the side of his head, he wished that he could rub his head properly. "Ok first off we take care of morning business… Then we get the spell book."

The others barked in agreement to that and as a pack they set off towards the stairs.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek sat in his haunches looking at the back door. "Well this could be a problem." He barked as he looked at the locked back door.

Damion nodded in agreement. "When we get back to normal remind me to add a doggy door to this that can be opened from the inside by wolves, you know just in case this happens again."

Derek shot Damion a glare. "In the mean time..."

"Well it's a lever handle so that's a positive, we just need to get the lock turned." Damion said and pawed at the lock on the back door.

"Umm, not to be crude, but I really am needing to go walkies now." Scott whined, crossing and uncrossing his front paws as he sat there waiting to get out.

Derek answered that with a growl. Damion sighed and then sprang up and nosed the deadbolt lock. He landed lightly on his paws and huffed. Derek shook his head and standing up walked over and then got onto his back legs and started to chew at the bolt handle. After a minute there was a clunk as he managed to turn it, then grabbing the handle in his mouth he then dropped down popping the back door open, Derek then looked at the rest of the pack. "Take it to the wood edge, but no further, not until we get this sorted out."

There were yelps of relief and then the majority of the pack barrelled past him and to the woods, Archie following them as well. Lydia and Allison went out with more dignity, but there was a relived look on their faces as well.

Derek rolled his eyes as Damion went past him as well; Damion snorted and looked at Derek. "What, I need to go too."

Ten minutes later and the pack had regrouped on the patio; Derek had dragged the door stop over to wedge the backdoor open so there was no risk of them getting locked out.

Stiles was looking somewhat disgusted. "That was just all wrong; I think that I may have got a paw there when I tried to cock a leg. How do real wolves do that without falling over?" He asked the others. Scott and Jackson who were sitting close to him gave him a look and moved slightly further away, Danny just shook his head.

Lydia gave him a withering stair. "Really Stiles, that's disgusting, I hope you washed your paws."

Stiles gave her a lopsided look. "Umm where? We're not exactly sink accessible like this and being out here."

Derek growled. "Pups... That has never been truer than right now. Priorities, we split into two teams, one team get food and drinks for us, and the other find out if we can get back to normal, or if this will wear off. Damion take the second group."

Damion nodded. "Lydia, Stiles and Danny with me." He looked to Derek who nodded at his choices. They headed off towards the front of the house.

Derek looked at the rest. "We need to get food."

Scott looked back at the woods and then at Derek. "Hunting?" he asked.

Derek sighed. "No, there's meat in the walk in fridge, we need to get into that, and you and Jackson are on that. Isaac and Allison will see about getting water."

The pairs nodded and trotted back towards the house and into the kitchen. Derek sat for a moment and sighed again, what the hell was his life.

Shaking himself he got up and trotted after the others, inside Allison was climbing up onto the kitchen counter next to the sink while Isaac was pawing open the cupboard that held the pots, thankfully that was on the floor level. Isaac pulled out several large pots with his teeth and then moved them over by the sink. Allison had got the cold water rinse nozzle and by pulling it over to the edge and squeezing the trigger with her teeth she was filling up the pots on the floor, there was some spilling but the pair was working well.

Derek then headed over to see how Scott and Jackson were doing. The pair had used a dish towel to wrap around the handle and were both pulling an end. With a clunk it opened and the pair fell backwards as it swung back, they stood up and exchanged wolfish grins and bumped their shoulders together in a wolfish version of a fist bump. They headed into the cold storage still congratulating themselves on a job well done. Derek sprang forward and caught the cold storage door as it began to swing shut.

Derek growled at the Scott and Jackson. "Hey dumb and dumber! You might want to wedge this open before you become a pair of Wolf-sickles, dumbasses."

Scott and Jackson looked at the open door with embarrassed expressions. "Umm, oops." Jackson said.

Derek growled in frustration. "It wouldn't have been oops if the thing had gotten stuck shut and we couldn't get you out."

Scott slunk past Derek with his ears and tail down and wrestled over sack of potatoes from the larder and pulled them against the door to wedge it open. Scott then dropped down onto his belly and lay flat out in embarrassment; Jackson also joined him in a similar pose. "Sorry dude, we kind of got caught up in the excitement of getting then door open and then there was all these meat smells, we were both drooling at them." He told Derek.

Derek shook his head, and then standing over the pair he leaned down and gently nipped the scruff of each of them. "I know this is all new and exciting and I can smell the meat as well and it smells really good, but you have to be careful, and that means thinking about what you're doing. More so because we're all wolves at the moment and we have to get used to the bodies and the sense while were in them."

Scott and Jackson moved to a sitting position. "We'll do better." Jackson said and Scott nodded as well.

Derek rubbed his muzzle down each of their necks accepting what they had said. "Let's get some breakfast sorted out." He told them and led them back into the cold unit.

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion lead the way down to the wine cellar. "Ok we need to trigger the door release." He said when they got there. The others helped him trigger the wine bottles through a series of muzzle nudges pressing with paws, and a healthy dose of luck. The door opened and they padded onto the lift, Danny being the closet sprang up into his hind legs and pressed the down button with his nose and they rode the lift down to the under lair.

Once out Damion looked to Stiles. "Ok where was the book?"

Stiles sat down and thought about it "I was in the Cloister room getting some calibration readings for the log, and then I went into the library and got the book I was studying. It had these really cool spells that were about shape shifting, I wanted to see if I could trigger them like we do with the wolf so we could have these standby disguises in case we ever needed them to get away from hunters or the enemy de jour. So I was flicking through and came across the spell about giving you your soul's true form. I figured that that might have the part of what I needed cause it had a time delay on the spell, so if I combined that with a glamour and we could trigger it, then we could have these time limited disguises that we could keep in crystals and use if we needed too. I thought I would try out the spell so I got the ingredients from the apothecary and cast the spell. It didn't seem to do anything, so I thought I would clear up the mess in the morning as it was really late and I left it on the main table. The book should still be there on the main table."

Lydia just looked at Stiles then shaking her head at the monologue, she headed for the apothecary. Danny nuzzled his mate when Stiles gave him a questioning look; Damion gave Stiles a wolfish smile and then headed after Lydia.

Lydia was on her hind legs and her paws were resting on the table looking at the work space. "I can't believe he forgot to create a shield zone around his casting area. It was a basic thing you taught us to do whenever we are trying something new." She said to Damion as he joined her.

Damion shrugged as best he could and then joined her looking at that table top. "He gets excited sometimes and forgets to do these things. It could have been worse."

Lydia glared at him. "That's not an excuse; he needs to do the basics otherwise things will go wrong. He could have killed us in our sleep; if he had I would be really mad at him."

Damion sighed. "Lydia, I know it was a rookie error, especially when trying out something new. The fact he tried it out without applying the basic principles of energy exchange to see how it would react is annoying, I say that as I stand here in the body of a wolf. I just know that Stiles would never do anything to hurt us on purpose, he just gets caught up in these things."

Lydia huffed. "That still isn't an excuse, I know he wouldn't do it on purpose but this isn't grade school."

"I know and I'm really sorry Lydia, your right." Stiles said from behind them, and the pair dropped down and looked at Stiles. His ears were flat down and he was lying on his belly with his tail flat out, he gave a little whimper as he lay there. Danny lent down and nuzzled at Stiles neck again trying to reassure his mate.

Lydia sighed knowing that she wouldn't stay mad at him for long, but for the moment this was at least a start.

"Stiles, we will talk about proper safety procedures again once this has been resolved, but I do know you never meant for this to happen so let's deal with this and then see what we can do." Damion told the young wolf and added his own nuzzling to Danny's. Lydia held out for a few more minutes and then added hers as well. Stiles looked less despondent but still had the grace to look chastised.

Straightening up Damion turned back to the table, then spotting a crate of supplied that was waiting to be emptied he called Danny over and the pair pushed it over to the table. Using it as a step he leapt up to the table top and carefully made his way to the book. "Umm, Lydia come up here will you."

Lydia looked at Damion. "What, why?"

"Well if it's just me then were fine, if it's everyone then we have a problem because I'm looking at this book and I can't read anything in it." Damion replied with a groan.

..oo00OO00oo..

"What?" Derek asked with a growl.

"It would seem that our wolf form can't read. We've tried it out on several sources, and we can't understand the written word. To be honest I think we also need to test if we can understand the spoken word, because that could make things even more complicated." Damion told him and the rest of the pack as they settled in for their impromptu breakfast of meat and water.

"Momph muph maph meaff." Scott said around and mouth full of meat.

"Chew and swallow, and then speak Scott." Allison said with a sigh.

Scott shot her an apologetic look and swallowed his mouthful. "What does that mean?" he said again.

"I think it has to do with us being wolves. They don't by and large read, so I think our language centres have changed as well, being in this form. We need to check the spoken word because we're going to need help and if we can't understand them, then we may be really screwed." Damion replied.

"Oh..." Was all Scott could add.

"Well my dad and Scott's mum are meant to be coming over for dinner tonight." Stiles said as he pawed at his helping of ground steak.

"Stiles don't play with your food." Derek said absently. "Well that gives us several hours before they arrive." He looked at the clock on the wall; it took a bit to understand it by what he knew of clock displays. "We have about eight hours before they are due."

"So what do we do today?" Isaac asked.

"We stay close to the house and not get into trouble." Derek told him.

"But we can go out for a run?" Jackson asked, practically bouncing on his paws.

Derek sighed. "We'll see."

Damion lapped at the water then looked at the pack. "I'm going to go try the TV and see if I can get it to work. That way we can find out in advance if we will be able to understand them. Also try and work out how to communicate with them."

Derek nodded at that. "Well since we're stuck like this for the day anyway, I guess we have training outside." The pups all groaned at that. "Don't start. This will be a good way to learn more about your wolf senses by being actual wolves, so let's make the best of it." Derek told them and took another bite of the steak at his feet.

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion sat on the on the couch and pawed at the remote pad trying to get the TV setting to come on. He growled in frustration at it and then gave in a chewed the handset, it finally gave and the TV sprang to life and the sound of a newscaster filled the room.

Derek sat at the door looking at his mate as he canted his heads from side to side reminding Derek of how Scott did something similar when he was trying to understand something. He gave a wolfish smile at that, and then he too listened in to the new cast. It was English and he could make out the words, it just took his a few moments to work out what they meant, like with the clock, the knowledge was there but it took time to actually access the meaning, like knowing a second language and working out what people were saying it if you never used that language much.

Derek stood up and padded over to the couch and then jumped up to the seat.

"No muddy paws on the couch." Damion told him without looking over.

Derek shot a guilty look at his paws, and then glared at his mate. "Funny." He growled.

Damion gave him a wolf grin. "I thought it was."

"So, anyway, we can understand human words." Derek said to him.

Damion nodded, he didn't mention that Derek had made the distinction of calling them human words. "Yeah, it can take a bit to process but we can. I think I know how to communicate with Melissa and Stan, but it will require getting access to one of the computers and how good my touch typing really is. Hopefully I can at least get the gist of a message through."

Derek nodded. "Ok, well you can come out with us, no sitting here all afternoon and worrying about what we can't control.

"Well, I like to worry. I was also trying to tap into my magic side, see if I could attempt to force a reversal. It's a no go, the change is masking my innate magical connection, same for Lydia I would imagine. That being said the same with our clothes and our old bodies the magical connection to our loci are sealed as well." Damion told him.

Derek sighed. "That sounded like it would have dangerous... What do you mean our original bodies?"

Damion shrugged."A fundamental change like this would have rote major physiological changes in the subject, it wouldn't have been painless like we experienced. I think the spell created these forms for us; it shaped them based on our wolf essence that is why mine has wings, why yours is all black, why Isaac and Stiles seems more pup like. Our bodies were shunted out the way and our essence placed into these vessels."

Derek just looked at him then said. "Wow, ok, I think that makes sense, sort off."

Damion just gave him a look and then stood up and sprang down to the ground. "Well if we're going for a run, might as well go to it." He said, swishing his tail.

Derek shot Damion a smile and then joined him and they headed out to the others.

..oo00OO00oo..

The pups were having the time of their lives scampering and gambling about on the lawn in the back garden. The alpha pair sat on the patio and watched as the rest of the pack was playing like pups given the best day out ever. Even in the midst of the emergency the wolfish instinct to play and bond with pack mates was strong in all of them.

"I think that the wolf form has gotten to them." Damion said as he turned to Derek.

Derek snorted and shook his head slowly as he watched Danny flop on top of Stiles, who was on his back, and then playfully chomped on his ear. Scott, Allison, Jackson and Isaac were playing tag with each other and Lydia was watching the going's on from a regal pose. Above them Archie hooted and flew at them adding to the play.

"I hate to break them up." Damion told Derek.

Derek paused. "Yeah, it is good to see them getting to let go completely, even if it is the most inappropriate time to do it."

Scott came skidding up to them and stood there panting and his tongue lolling out at one side. "It's like a pack run, it's so much fun!" He exclaimed and then paused when he saw the raised eyebrow that Derek was managing to give him. Scott's tail dropped down and he let out a whine. "Sorry, we were waiting and... It's my responsibility." He turned and let out a series of barks at the others and they all stopped doing what they were doing and skidded to a halt, their ears and tails were dropping as the pups came over.

Damion nudged Derek and gave him a look, Derek sighed. "Fine no training, but were going for a run instead." All the ears and tails went shooting back up at that. "Bunch of puppies." Derek rumbled to himself and Damion nudged him again giving him a wolfish grin.

Derek huffed and shook his head and stood up. "Let's go." He told the pack and then ran towards the forest edge knowing that the pack was behind him.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa and Stan arrived almost at the same time, Stan was still in uniform from getting off the day shift and Melissa was in her nurse's uniform getting ready to head for another night shift. They walked up to the main door chatting about their day and wondering what would be for dinner.

Melissa opened the door and led Stan into the main hall, she turned to shout that they had arrived and stopped short so quickly that Stan bumped into her. "Huh." He let out.

Melissa pointed in front of her. "That."

Lined up in front of them were nine wolves, the largest two were sitting slightly forward of the rest and one had wings. The large black wolf made a grumbling noise and a brown and russet wolf went down onto its belly and slunk forward towards the two humans who were still standing there plainly not knowing what to make of the situation. The brown wolf stopped in front of Melissa and sat up and then canted its head to the side and its tongue lolled out of the side of the mouth.

Melissa looked at the expression on the wolf then went to say something to Stan, but stopped and looked at the wolf again and something seemed to click for her. Almost hesitantly she asked. "Scott?" The brown wolf dipped his head in a yes motion and made a positive whine. "No... It can't be." She said but the brown wolf kept staring at her with its ears flopped down.

She went to reach for the wolf's head but Stan gripped her wrist. "Melissa, we don't know what is going on."

"Stan I know that this sounds crazy but I know this is Scott." Melissa replied and reached out with her hand and scratched behind his ears and the wolf rumbled in pleasure.

At that Stiles detached himself from the group and slunk towards his father and sat in front of him and looked at Stan. Stan groaned as the recognition was there for him as well. "What did you do Stiles."

Stiles whined at that.

Derek and Damion stood up and looked at Melissa and Stan, then turned and walked towards the wine cellar, the others following behind. Scott and Stiles gently pulled at their Parents and then followed the other wolves.

Melissa looked at Stan. "I think they want us to follow them." She said with a shrug and gestured after the wolves. Stan nodded and the pair followed the wolves.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stan and Melissa sat in the war room in the under lair surrounded by sitting wolves as Damion carefully tapped out a message onto a keyboard that had been pulled onto the ground. Melissa was scratching Scott's ears and the young wolf was leaning into it his head bobbing at the ministrations.

The screen read. _'A apell hs gone wrng need uou to cast conter spell to revrese it.'_

"So you want us to do magic?" Stan asked.

' _Yes.'_

"We don't know magic."Melissa said sounding worried, and Scott looked up at her.

' _Cn guide you. Hve stored msic fir ermergncy.'_

Derek barked his agreement at that.

"Well, I remember chemistry and I'm used to putting meds and dosages together, what could go wrong. So what do we do?" Melissa asked of the wolves and Stan shook his head while rubbing Stiles' belly.

' _Folllow us and bring lapotop.'_

Melissa nodded and stood up and went to get a laptop from the rack. Stan stood up as well and was rewarded with a pathetic sounding whine from Stiles because he was no longer scratching him. Derek rolled his eyes and growled at Stiles who relented somewhat.

In the apothecary Melissa read out the spell to the wolves and Damion sat there thinking about the best way to reverse it.

"It says from sun up till sun down the time is taken for the form to be new, after then all will be as was." Melissa read out the last section of the instructions.

Damion's ears flattened as he thought about what had happened, turning to the others he said. "Ok the spell interacted with the shielding spells, it affected everyone in the house and it magnified the spell. Originally it was only meant for one person and to last about twelve hours. That time frame has been broken for us, and it affected more people. I know of a way we can force switch our forms to the original state."

' _timing paort brtoken neeed to forces change back.'_ Damion typed into the keyboard, he turned and looked to Stiles. "Take your dad and get the energy crystals. Then bring them back here." He told him and Stiles nodded. _'Stan go with stilkes gewtr crystalks. Melissa nfolklow me get bookj.'_ He typed and looked to the humans, Stan gestured to Stiles to lead on and they headed to the cloister room and Melissa looked to Damion who lead her through to the library and after a bit of guess work and doggy charades they managed to find the right volume.

Once they had the right page and spell found Melissa and Stan collected the needed ingredients from the shelves in the apothecary with help from Lydia and Stiles. Finally they had all the parts together and Melissa was measuring them into large steel basin.

Damion sighed and worried his paw. "This should work, we prepare the counter spell and release it, it will exchange our bodies and we should be back to our old selves."

Derek and the others came closer to him and nuzzled at him. "This will work, we have faith in you." Derek told him.

Damion nodded and leant over the keyboard again. _'add finsl cardmen ans put in four cryetlws equidistantr.'_

Melissa picked up the Cardamom. "I thought this was just for seasoning and flavourings."

Stan snorted. "Well I know Stiles has done some magical stuff in the kitchen with it before, now I wonder if I should ban him just in case." He picked up four of the red glowing quartz crystals and taking a final look at the red lightning that seemed to be contained in them placed them in the bowl.

Damion nodded and then typed. ' Ho,ld pendanrts and now read'

Melissa and Stan both looked at the pendants on the counter, Stan took the Shiva and Brahma pendants and Melissa the Kali and Vishnu icons and they held them over the bowl and both read from the bowl.

Together they read"

We call on Kali the timeless one to officiate here, to begin an end to what was done.

We call on Vishnu to maintain the ones we seek to aid, hold them safely.

We call on Brahma to empower these spirits and effect new beginnings.

We call on Shiva to break their bonds and transform them, take what is and was and reshape them.

Great deities of the cycle, we seek an end and beginning.

What once is now, what was is undone.

Guide our calls, answer our requests."

When they finished the pendants in their hands began to heat up and they dropped them into the bowl. There was a blinding flash and an acidic cloud of smoke filled the room.

Both Melissa and Stan were still coughing at it as the extractor fans cleared the air. "Man I'm going to miss having a tail." Stiles said. They both turned round and were greeted with the sight of the pack in the sleep ware but thankfully human looking. Stan and Melissa rushed forward and embraced both Scott and Stiles and the rest of them.

"Thank goodness that worked! I thought I was going to have to get you a collar and leash for city ordinance there." Stan told Stiles who baulked at him then started to laugh.

"Thank you guys, you did incredibly well. That was perfect." Damion told Stan and Melissa. "If you ever want lessons, just ask."

Stan shook his head. "I think I'll stick to good old fashion police work, seems safer." He told the alpha pair with a grin.

Derek joined his mate in thanking the human pair. "You did good work, and thank you we would have been really screwed there if you hadn't been able to help us." He then turned to Stiles and grabbed his ear and twisted it a little. "A word with you Stiles..."

"Umm Dad, Help!" Stiles yelped.

Stan shook his head. "No, I think you and your Alpha need a few words."

Stiles looked pleadingly at the others who waved to him as Derek dragged him out of the room and towards the training area.

Stan shook his head. "I don't think Stiles will be able to sit down for a while even with healing powers. My dad had a similar expression when he took me out to the wood shed."

Melissa looked alarmed. "He wouldn't spank him?" She asked.

Damion shook his head. "No, I think he just wants a word... I mean I don't think he would..." He trailed off. "I think we should head upstairs and get some food underway. I'm sure they'll join us when their done."

..oo00OO00oo..

Later that night as the Alpha pair lay in bed, Damion turned to Derek. "Did you spank him?"

Derek snorted. "No, it was tempting though, my dad did that to me a couple of times when I really screwed up. I had a strong word about safety." Derek reached down and ran a hand through Stiles hair as he looked so innocent while he slept in Danny's arms.

"That's ok then. Though Jackson owes Danny." Damion replied. Derek shook his head at them running a pool on it. Damion grinned and paused as Scott and Jackson settled themselves again after moving, he gently carded his hand through Scott's hair then Jacksons and the pair settled back to a sounder sleep.

"I was thinking. "Damion said. "Those bodies were never destroyed, we just put an end to them being here, those wolf forms still exist there."

Derek propped himself up and looked at his mate and groaned. "You're going to see if you can get them to switch with us again aren't you?" He asked with some trepidation, Damion gave him a look because he had disturbed some of the packs sleep, and then relented as it came to nothing.

"Maybe, you were very hot as a wolf." Damion said with a wink.

Derek groaned again. "Oh for... Save me now!" he proclaimed in a whisper.

Damion reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. "As you command." He said with a smile.


End file.
